


the left hand sings the right hand back to sleep

by orphan_account



Series: reborn, wild-eyed, free [3]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, in which nightmares are so much more than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if she could save him from being the conduit for Neverland's darkness, she would gladly do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the left hand sings the right hand back to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyriens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriens/gifts).



Sometimes the Pan has nightmares. She can see the ghost of them flickering across his features when he thinks she's not looking and sometimes when Wendy catches his eye, he scowls. He does not like to show weakness, especially not in front of her.

The first time she actually sees him caught in one, she is curled up against him, dozing lightly with his hand pressed to the small of her back.

A broken cry jolts her from her sleep and Wendy sits up, her hair spilling over her bare shoulders.

Peter's face is twisted, mouth moving wordlessly. 

She knows that this darkness is of Neverland itself and he is the boy who came first, created out of the bones of the mountain, the blood of the rivers, the breath of the sky. They are twinned. There is no escaping that. Where darkness resides in one, it resides in the other. But he is only a boy; he can hardly hold it all so it spills, like a barrel overfilled with rum on the choppy high seas.

She strokes his temple gently and endures the tight clenching of his hand. A curious pain settles in her chest to see him like this. Vulnerable as a baby chick in her hand. This is a secret she knows she will have to carry for him. He cannot be weak when he stands before the Lost Boys or they will mutiny.

A gasp on his lips, he is ripped from his sleep and when his eyes focus, he sees Wendy seated on her knees beside him. Her eyes are full of comfort that he turns away from. But she will not allow that. She allows a lot. But not this.

She forces him to look at her before taking his lips with a special kind of tenderness heretofore not experienced. Wendy offers herself up to him. He seeks comfort from her body and she is more than willing to give it.

When she is once more tucked under his arm, she realises that if she could save him from being the conduit for Neverland's darkness, she would gladly do it.

**Author's Note:**

> it's hardly surprising that this is once again dedicated to nina. but she makes me such beautiful graphics so how can i stop myself? our symbiotic relationship is perfect.
> 
> jeez look at me making up my own peter pan lore over here.
> 
> yeah wendy comforted him with sex what of it.


End file.
